


If I Should Die

by firefly171



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene before the final battle against the Collectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Die

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal 2/8/11

She was helping Tali up onto the platform when he approached. “Shepard, can I have a moment?”

“Garrus, before you say anything, I need you here incase….” His finger stroking her cheek silenced her.

“I know that,” he said; his voice quiet.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine them anywhere else but the hell they were in. “Garrus, there’s no time…”

“Green,” he said suddenly.

“Green?”

“The color of your eyes. Forgive me but I want to burn every detail into my memory.”

A loud crash against the door forced them back to attention and he was already barking orders even before she was up onto the platform. As the platform began to rise she watched him and smiled, confident that she had made the right choice.


End file.
